Straight Tequila Night
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She blames her broken heart on every man in sight on a straight tequila night.


Whew... four days I've struggled with this. I've always loved John Anderson, and this song has been a favorite of mine since I was a baby. It's called Straight Tequila Night, and it's a fantastic song that I couldn't resist writing a story for. So enjoy, and please remember to review, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CICICICICICICICICICICICI

Bobby Goren was feeling particularly low as he ducked into the bar a few blocks from his apartment. It was dark and quiet, the perfect atmosphere for the dark mood he was in.

He stepped over to the bar and ordered a whiskey, then turned his head and scanned the bar. He was surprised to see his partner sitting in a booth in the corner, her eyes downcast.

A man sat down on his right, and when he noticed Bobby staring at the woman across the way, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Crush?" he wondered.

Bobby turned his head, looking at the man and ready to fight. But his soft eyes set him at ease. "Not... exactly."

The stranger nodded, and before he knew it, Bobby blurted out, "She's my partner."

"Then go talk to her."

A shot glass was placed in front of Bobby, and he emptied it.

"I know that look. Just go talk to her. She's by herself."

"I don't-"

The fair haired man cut him off. "If you really want to know, she comes here a lot. It's her favorite bar."

Bobby glanced at his partner again, then stared down into his empty shot glass.

He motioned to the dance floor. "It's got good music. She loves to listen and dance, when she's having a good night."

Bobby looked at him. "How do you know so much about her?"

His eyes took on a sad and faraway look. "I used to be with her." He shook his head. "There's a jukebox in the corner. K13 is her favorite song on there. If you play it you just might have a chance."

"A chance for what?" Bobby wondered.

"To love her."

_If you really wanna know, she comes here a lot_

_She just loves to hear the music and dance_

_K13 is her favorite song_

_If you play it, you might have a chance_

Bobby watched as the other man looked at the glass Alex was studying.

"She's got white wine. That's good. She blames her heart being broken on every man in sight when she's drinking tequila straight up."

A small smile tugged at Bobby's mouth at the thought of how many margaritas he owed her. It seemed that after every hard hitting case, he promised her at least one. And he still owed her at least five or six.

He rested his head in his hand. "That means she's up to talking. Nights when she has straight tequila are never good."

"Why not?"

"That means she's thinking about someone who broke her heart."

He immediately tensed at the thought of someone hurting his Eames, in any shape, way or form. As much as she could protect herself, as strong as she was or pretended to be, he still felt the need to protect her from anything and everything.

He continued. "She just has the white wine tonight. She's in a good mood." He smiled. "You really should go over and talk to her."

Bobby wasn't so sure.

_Tonight she's only sipping white wine_

_She's friendly and fun loving most of the time_

_But don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinking about him, and she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of change, putting it on the bar in front of them. Then he pushed a glass of Chablis in front of Bobby. "Here's some change, and a glass of Chablis. She loves the stuff."

Bobby looked at him in surprise.

He nodded. "Try the song, and ask her to dance. The worst she can do is say no."

That really was the worst thing she could do to him, in Bobby's mind. He finished off another shot of whiskey.

"Come on," the other man coaxed. "It's not hard to see how you feel. How do you know she doesn't know and feels the same way?"

"Because she doesn't," Bobby snapped. "I don't deserve her. She'll find someone better."

"No, she won't. You're the one who will treat her the way she deserves."

That was true. He would treat her like a queen, but she deserved someone who wasn't so... damaged.

"You could be the one to turn her love life around."

Bobby snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not," he insisted. "You'll treat her right. And maybe she won't need the salt or the lime anymore to shoot his memory down."

_Here's a glass of Chablis, some quarters and change_

_Maybe you can turn her love life around_

_Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore_

_To shoot that old memory down_

"I see it in your eyes." He nudged Bobby. "You won't know until you try." He met the bigger man's eyes. "But remember, her heart is still mending. Take good care of her."

Bobby swallowed hard. That was something he didn't know if he could do. He just didn't know.

As if he had thought that out loud, the man said, "You can do it. Just try."

Bobby looked over at his partner, who was staring down into her glass, her shoulders slumped. He wanted more than anything to be the one to take away the tears he knew were in her eyes. He wanted to take her home, and he wanted to be the one who loved her. He wanted to.

"Then do it." The blond stranger stood up, laid a twenty down, then looked at Bobby. "Love her like she deserves." He started to walk away.

"Wait."

He turned around and looked at Bobby questioningly.

"Th-Thank you..." He slowly stood up, holding his hand out. "What's your name?"

A slow grin appeared. "Joseph. But you can call me Joe, Bobby." He turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

_Just remember her heart's on the mend_

_If you ever come back to see her again_

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinking about him, and she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

Bobby stared after the man, then slowly shook his head at the notion that he was Alex's husband. Joe was dead.

The pile of coins was still in front of him, and he scooped them up and picked up the glass of Chablis, drawing in a deep breath. He walked away from the bar and made his way over to the jukebox, slipping a few quarters in and hitting the right number. The song started, and he stared at the glowing box before turning around.

Alex was surprised when Bobby slid into the seat across from her, and she couldn't hide a smile. "Hey, Bobby..."

He returned her smile. "Hi, Eames."

She rolled her eyes, wondering if she'd ever be able to get him to break the habit of always calling her by her last name. "You know, I have a first name."

He snickered. "I know. Old habits die hard."

She glared at him, but there was no venom in her eyes. "I'll break you of that, eventually."

He relaxed back into the seat. "I'd like to see you try it."

She leaned forward, pointing a finger at him. "You won't like it. I promise." A devilish smile appeared. "I'll make you pay up on all those margaritas you owe me."

He pretended to look very afraid. "You'd be one very drunk woman, Alex Eames."

Ah, close enough... She rested her head in her hand, smiling as she looked at him.

He shifted under her stare. "Are you... here with someone?" he asked softly.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinking about him, and she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

She shook her head. "No, Bobby, I'm not."

That surprised him. He looked around the bar, then at her again. "How about we go get something to eat?"

She was surprised, but she nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

He followed her away from the booth, where the glass of Chablis remained on the table, untouched.

As they walked away, Joe watched them, leaning against the wall and smiling. He knew that no matter what he thought, Bobby would take care of her. She really would be okay. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked out, disappearing into the chilly night air.

_Don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

_She'll start thinking about him, and she's ready to fight_

_Blames her broken heart on every man in sight_

_On a straight tequila night_

The End!

A/N: Well, there ya'll go. I've always wanted to do a Joe ghost story, and now I have. Woo hoo. I hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
